The invention relates to a bench which can be constructed in a modular manner and has a plurality of seats resting on an underframe. The individual seat has a seat panel which can be supplemented by a backrest and lateral armrests. Tabletops can be fitted on the outside or within the bench. Benches of this type are used, for example, in airports and ferry terminals and also in mainline railroad stations.
The xe2x80x9cvitra(copyright)xe2x80x94CLASSICSxe2x80x94EAMES COLLECTIONxe2x80x9d brochure of Vitra(copyright) GmbH, Weil am Rhein/Germany, 1/86, shows a bench whose underframe consists of a longitudinal beam in the form of a T profile and two feet placed on the ground. The horizontal limb of the T profile lies upward, while the centrally adjoining vertical limb points downward. The feet are screwed onto the outer flanks of the bench or in the vicinity of these outer flanks, grip, with their upwardly open fork, under the T profile and in each case have two extension arms extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the bench, so that the bench has a secure upright position both in the case of a load tilting forward and in the case of a load tilting backward. In the case of benches having a large number of seat surfaces, further feet are arranged over the length of the bench. On both sides of each seat surface, two approximately L-shaped brackets are in each case screwed from above onto the horizontal limb of the T profile. The seat panel is fitted between the approximately horizontal seat limbs of two adjacent brackets, and the backrest is fitted between the associated, approximately vertical backrest limbs. Screwed onto the backrest limbs are horizontally extending armrests which laterally flank the seat panel in each case situated between them. It is possible for individual seats with their seat panels and backrests to be left free and for tabletops to be fitted there, said tabletops likewise being screwed onto the horizontal limb of the T profile.
These benches have been used for decades. With current requirements for the lowest possible outlay on installation, great variability in the equipment options, space-saving volume while in transportation and saving on weight, the bench described above does no longer fulfill all demands. The brackets used as supports for the seat panels and the backrests, and also the feet are thus relatively bulky and material-intensive. A relatively large number of screw holes have to be made in the feet and the brackets in order to screw them to the longitudinal beam. The result is therefore either a fairly high and time-consuming outlay on installation at the location of use of the benches or the premanufactured benches have to be transported along the delivery route as voluminous pieces of equipment. The brackets are designed for holding seat panels and backrests, so that in the case of benches used in zones for brief stops, the backrests cannot be dispensed with. It would likewise be problematical to leave out the armrests, which are always provided, for brief stops.
In view of the imperfections described above, the invention is based on the object of proposing a bench of this type which can be constructed in a modular manner and has a longitudinal beam in the underframe, and whose functional units, namely the seat panels, backrests, armrests and tabletops, can be arranged in a freely variable manner without having to follow a grid of clamping elements provided in a fixed manner. The intention is to enable the bench to be constructed on the basis of releasable connections, so that the installation at the location of use can be undertaken in a time-saving and efficient manner. All of the abovementioned functional elements, and also the feet and supports, are to take up as little space as possible during storage and transportation. The subsequent modification and the maintaining of constructed benches must be simple to implement. Obviously, the bench has to ensure a secure upright position even when loaded unevenly. Finally, the intention is to be able to produce the bench in an efficient manner, at favorable costs, while also satisfying individual customer""s wishes. In the long run, the construction has to permit a design corresponding to contemporary tastes.
The essence of the invention resides in the bench which can be constructed in a modular manner having a longitudinal beam resting on feet as the underframe, the individual seat panel and the individual backrest, and also tabletops which can optionally be inserted individually, being connected to one retaining plate in each case, and all of the retaining plates being fixed to the longitudinal beam. The connection between the seat panel, backrest or tabletop, on the one hand, and the retaining plate, on the other hand, is preferably releasable and realized, for example, by means of screws. The fixing of the retaining plates to the longitudinal beam is likewise configured to be releasable, preferably by means of screws. The feet supporting the longitudinal beam, and also armrests which can optionally be inserted, are releasably mounted directly onto the longitudinal beam. The longitudinal beam extends over the entire length of the bench and preferably has a uniform, triangular cross section with three longitudinal side surfaces and three longitudinal grooves in the corner regions. In a preferred embodiment, the longitudinal beam is a double-walled aluminum hollow profile.
The retaining plates used are pieces of rail resembling a U profile which are cut off to the required length and have a central flat section and short side sections. In the fitted state, the flat section of a retaining plate which is connected to a seat panel or a tabletop rests on the upper side surface of the longitudinal beam. The armrests are mounted, likewise resting on the upper side surface of the longitudinal beam. The flat section of a retaining plate which is connected to a backrest rests on the side surface of the longitudinal beam which is at the rear with respect to the bench.
The two separate legs together forming a foot are mounted in pairs onto the longitudinal beam, one leg joining onto the front side surface and the other leg joining onto the rear side surface. The legs are either connected to an armrest arranged above them or, for countersupport purposes, to a bridge part, the three parts clasping the longitudinal beam. If there is no foot for countersupport purposes at the position in which an armrest is used, a bracket part clasping the longitudinal beam from below is used. The legs are releasably connected, for example screwed, to the armrest or to the bridge part and the armrest to the bracket part.
The bench according to the invention allows a variable configuration thereof with armrests and tabletops which can be fitted next to the seat panels and backrests, without having to be tied down to a grid consisting of fixed clamping elements or weld points. The cutting of the longitudinal beam to the required length from a profiled rod, the entire installation and modification of the bench and also the interchange of functional units for maintenance purposes at the location of use can take place directly and efficiently. The design phases therefore are simplified. During the delivery and storage of the unassembled functional units of a bench, decidedly less space is required than for a bench which has already been assembled. The saving on space multiplies if a relatively large area, for example an airport terminal, is to be equipped with a large number of benches.